The present invention relates to a spectroscopic analyzing method and system in which the constituents of the sample are quantitatively analyzed with being classified by the conditions in the sample.
In the controlling the quality of the metal during smelting, it is necessary to analyze the constituents of the metal with classifying the conditions in the sample. The conditions of the constituents in the sample can be classified into two. One is the composite conditions such as nitrogen, oxide, and sulfide etc.
The other is the conditions of an alloy in which the elements are dispersed in a metal.
To analyze the constituents elements depending on the classification of the composite conditions and the alloy conditions, there are conventional chemical methods for separately analyzing using various solutions methods.
However, they are not rapid enough so that they cannot be effectively applied to controlling the method during smelting.
Thus quality control during smelting the metal is then difficult.